


The Lion The Beast and The Beat

by storyspinner70



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bodyguard Jared, Bottom Jared, Cop Jared, DJ Jensen, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minor Violence, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyspinner70/pseuds/storyspinner70
Summary: It’s the typical story: boy goes through an ugly divorce, boy falls in love with the late night DJ that keeps him company on all his sleepless nights, boy saves DJ from his “number one fan”. The DJ is very grateful.Written for WIP Big Bang. Started in July 2017 and just now finished in August 2018. lolTitle from the amazing Grace Potter and the Nocturnal's tune by the same name. If you like bluesy rock, check it out!Also: 104.5 WFLM is real. It's just in Florida, that's all. :D Also, pretty sure Jensen doesn't work there. *shrugs*





	The Lion The Beast and The Beat

**Story Title:** The Lion, The Beast and the Beat

 **Fandom:** Supernatural RPF

 **Summary:** It’s the typical story: boy goes through an ugly divorce, boy falls in love with the late night DJ that keeps him company on all his sleepless nights, boy saves DJ from his “number one fan”. The DJ is very grateful.

 **Warnings** Explicit Sex, Top Jensen, Bottom Jared, Slight Violence, Overabundance of fluff?

 **Characters:** Jensen, Jared, Chad Michael Murray, Jim Beaver

 **Pairings:** Jensen/Jared

 **When I Started:** July 2017 **How I Lost My Shit:** It was originally for a challenge and unfortunately life got in the way and I had to drop out. :( **How I Finished My Shit** I knew having a deadline and an artist relying on me would force me to finish it, so here I am!

Speaking of my artist: Thank you so much to the amazing [emmatheslayer](https://emmatheslayer.livejournal.com/)! We've worked together a bunch before and I've loved every time! Yay! Go show her love!

  

**The Lion, The Beast and The Beat**

 

“...joining me for another long, long night. I've got a bit of a hankering for rock and blues tonight, ladies and gentlemen. So that means you do too. Hold on tight, people, Grace Potter is gonna teach us a little about _The Lion, The Beast and the Beat_ , right here on 104.5 WFLM. I'm Jensen, and I'm heating up your nights here on The Flame.”

Jared settled down, his bedroom dark and his soul tired.

His wife had picked up the last of her things and he had simply eaten supper – he was pretty sure – took his dogs to the park and then walked back home through the slowly falling dusk. He’d waved at old Mrs. White across the street but the pity on her face sent him quickly scurrying into his house. He didn’t need pity. He just needed to understand.

He thought he had a great life. His wife felt differently, apparently. It took her coming back drunk at 2am from a night out with her friends for him to realize he’d never even noticed she wasn’t home. When she realized that was why he wasn’t yelling at her, it had been enough for her.

“Why are we still together? Habit?”

Jared didn’t have anything to say. She smiled and touched his cheek and moved some of her things into the guest room. Two weeks later, she was gone.

There had been an old clock radio in amongst all the things they’d gone through. Detritus of a life they lived together so long it was impossible to remember exactly how to split it all up. Jared had plugged it in, set the time and flipped on the radio. It had been years since he listened to a proper radio station.

That’s where he first “met” Jensen and, after two weeks of listening to him, got the courage to call in and request a song.

“And that was a little Grace Potter followed by the amazing Kenny Wayne Sheppard with _Blue on Black_. It's a quarter past the witching hour, my lovelies, and it's time for everyone's favorite part of the night. Phone and text lines are open so talk to me people.”

“You're on with Jensen. Talk to me.” Squealing. “Whoa whoa calm down. Little less screeching and a lot more talking. What can I do for you?”

“OMG, I can't believe I'm on with Jensen! OMG. Um, can you play Demi's newest? Please? I know it's not...”

“Come on people. You know better than that. Don't do this to me. You're on with Jensen. Talk to me.”

“Hello, Jensen, I'm your number one fan...”

“Whoa, have you ever seen _Misery_? Let's not go there.” Jensen shudders. “Come on, callers, little less stalkerish if you don't mind.”

“Um, hi. First-time caller, long time...yeah, that's stupid. Anyway, can you play some John Hiatt? Maybe _Alone in the Dark_?”

“Well, that caught my attention. And are you? Alone in the dark, I mean?”

“Yeah.”

“Do tell. And what's your name, my new favorite caller?”

“Ja-- Jay. My name is Jay.”

“You sure?” Jensen paused for a moment, but Jared stayed silent. “Nice to meet you, Jay. Let me spin a little John Hiatt for you. More chatter up after this. But I'm warning you, this might be hard to beat. Here we go, little something for everyone out there alone in the dark.”

Jared smiled into the dark when the guitar started. It didn't take him long to go from humming to singing along, _“I'm all alone in the dark, now baby...”_

He stopped about halfway through when he realized Jensen was singing along – on air. Jared had never considered himself overly turned on by someone's voice, but damn. Jensen's voice was deep and rough but somehow still as smooth as silk.

*

It had been pretty clear to Jared that just because he wasn’t necessarily missing his wife, he _was_ missing their life – the security of knowing someone else was around if you needed them – and that he wasn’t gonna get so much as a minute of sleep. He flipped restlessly through the static and screeching up and down the radio dial until he came upon someone named Chris laughing so hard he could barely finish telling the story of how his friend Jen ended up at a bar in a dress and became the most popular girl there.

Jared couldn't stop smiling but kept his hand on the dial. Once Jensen cut in with his own version of the story before quickly queuing up one of Jared's favorite songs, however, Jared was hooked. He’d come back to Jensen every night since.

*

“There you go Jay, John Hiatt followed by Jimmy Barnes – _Stone Cold_. Are you cold tonight, Jay? How about the rest of you, my loyal listeners? Snuggle in if you are, I've got Johnny Lang up after the commercial break with _Still Rainin'_.”

**

At least twice a week after that, Jay made it a point to call in, and Jensen made it a point to flirt heavily with him. He thought. Maybe.

Jared had always appreciated the male form as much as any woman’s, but it was the first time he’d found himself hooked on someone just from their voice alone. Well, to be fair, it wasn’t just that. Jensen was funny, quick-witted and smart too.

Jared tried to imagine what he looked like. He’d even gone so far as to pull up the radio station’s website to see if there were pictures but stopped short of clicking on the staff page. No, he’d let his imagination run wild a little bit longer.

When he’d told his friend Chad about it, Chad had just shrugged and said, “So what if he was a 60 year old short fat man? You probably don’t want to know that, anyway, right? Better to imagine.”

Huh. What if Jensen was? Would that matter? Jared would like to think it wouldn’t.

“Alright, ladies and germs tonight we're going back to the 80s. Request lines are open. Let's hear it.” “How about Billy?”

“Well, well, favorite, I'm kind of let down. You don’t usually go with the obvious. What Billy Idol song you want to hear?”

“Not Idol. Squier. Maybe _Lonely is the Night_.”

“Well, well, well, favorite. You have redeemed yourself a bit. Not much, but a bit. Here’s a little Billy Squier with _Lonely is the Night_ followed up with some Springsteen – _Dancing in the Dark_.”

**

“Okay, my lovelies. Tonight I feel like rockin'. You know the drill. Phone lines are open!”

“I'm in the mood, Jensen.”

“Do tell, favorite. What mood is that?”

“I'm in the mood for some guitar, Jensen.”

“Ooh, THAT mood.”

“I need a little Tito. Tito y Tarantula, to be exact. Play me some _After Dark_.”

“I just love it when you're demanding, favorite. Here you go!”

“Tell me, favorite, what mood are you in now? That was some Tito y Tarantula followed up with some Dorothy – _After Midnight_. Just for you, Jay.”

**

_Mary, you're covered in roses, you're covered in ashes_

_You're covered in rain_

_You're covered in babies, covered in slashes_

_Covered in wilderness, covered in stains_

_You cast aside the sheet, you cast aside the shroud_

_Of another ma--_

“Oww, what the hell, man!” Jared turned, rubbing the back of his head.

“Been trying to get your attention, _man_. Chief wants you in his office. Now. Special assignment.”

Jared groaned and switched off Patty Griffin mid-song. Special assignments were usually more annoying than anything else.

Knocking, he entered Chief Beaver's office. “You wanted me, Chief?”

“Padalecki, finally. I'd like you to meet Mr. Ackles.”

Jared turned to the other man in the room, already reaching to shake hands, his smile freezing when he finally looked at Mr. Ackles. He was one of the most handsome men Jared had ever seen in his life. Jared couldn't help but let his eyes wander over Mr. Ackles. Tall, broad and gorgeous. Wow. When he realized he was staring, Jared jerked his eyes up just in time to see a raised brow and surprisingly sexy smirk before a large warm hand closed over his. “Call me Jensen.”

Jared drew a sharp breath. _How many Jensens could there be in the city? And his voice._ Even in just those three words, Jared was sure. This was his favorite late night DJ. _Could the world be any less fair_?

“If I could get your attention just for a moment, Padalecki, we need to actually talk about what Mr. Ackles is doing here.”

Jensen laughed out loud when Jared reluctantly dragged his eyes back to Chief Singer. “Fill me in, Bobby,” Jared said, his voice suspiciously husky.

“Mr. Ackles here...”

“Jensen.”

“Of course, _Jensen_ has a bit of a problem. Seems there's a fan out there that's intent on recreating his or her own version of _Misery_.”

“The Stephen King movie?”

“Yeah,” Jensen chimed in. “I started getting calls from my “number one fan”. I always hung up. It was creepy, and no way I was going to get into that. Not long after it started, I also started getting mail at the station. They upped security, so I wasn't too worried. Then I got this in the mail at my house.” Reaching over on Bobby's desk, he handed Jared an envelope. Jared glanced through it enough to see it contained pictures of Jensen – both at his house and out and about in the city – and a rambling, multi-page printed letter describing their “perfect life”.

“What can I do?”

“You'll be shadowing Mr. Ac… _Jensen_ until this thing is handled. He's already agreed to allow you to accompany him to the station and to stay with him when he's home. Think of it as a vacation.”

“Oh, um, sure. I just need to run to my house and pack some things and I'll need to make arrangements for my dogs. Shouldn't take long.”

“I'll come with,” Jensen moved, reaching to shake the Chief's hand. “Thanks for your help.”

“You got it, kid. Stay safe and pay attention to Sasquatch here, he's a good cop.”

Jensen saluted and turned to Jared. “After you.”

Jared nodded at the Chief and headed for the elevators. As the doors opened, he waved Jensen in, suddenly nervous. Stepping in, he punched the button for the parking garage, acutely aware of Jensen close behind him. He jumped slightly as the doors closed with a thump.

“Nervous, favorite?”

“I...” Jared didn't know what to say.

“I never imagined you quite so tall or beautiful. Gonna keep me safe, Jay?”

“How did you know?”

“I’d know that voice anywhere.”

**

Jared made quick work of packing and collecting his dogs. He was on his way to Chad’s and then to Jensen’s within an hour. Jensen greeted him with a smile and showed him around the house. The guest room was comfortable and right next door to Jensen’s room.

It was one of Jensen’s days off, so they had a companionable meal and watched some television. Jared had gone over Jensen’s file in detail while Jensen cooked for them. Jared wasn’t new to protection detail but it was the first time he’d had some sort of connection to the potential victim, and while it was probable the person sending Jensen letters was just a bit unhinged and would probably never escalate, Jared found himself studying each item they sent in great detail.

After dinner, he found himself drawn back to them. He studied them until Jensen gently closed the file folder and told him it was late. Sheepish, Jared realized he hadn’t spoken to Jensen in hours.

“I’m sorry, Jensen, I just want...”

“Shh, don’t worry, favorite. You need to do your job to keep me safe. I understand. It’s no different than any other night, I just have some amazing eye candy to keep me busy instead of just the TV.”

Jared flushed but managed a comeback anyway. “Eye candy? Really? You make your living with words and that’s what you come up with?”

“I make my living with music, actually, but I know what you mean. Sorry, beautiful, I’m just so rattled by the sheer breadth and width of your attractiveness. It’s thrown me off my game.”

“Now that’s more like it.”

“I’ll keep my thesaurus handy, my darling guardian.” Jensen fluttered his lashes and raised a hand to his chest.

Jared just rolled his eyes and laughed.

**

It was another week before there was any movement by the stalker. The next Thursday night, she called into Jensen’s show. As Jared had coached him, Jensen didn’t hang up this time, and they recorded the call.

Whoever the lady was, though, she was clever enough to make her call from a burner phone. Jared listened to it repeatedly, first for the content of the message, then again and yet again to commit her voice to memory. The problem with stalkers is that they could be anyone anywhere – the woman that does your hair, the friendly neighborhood barista you see every morning; anyone.

Jensen swore he wasn’t bothered, but Jared could tell he was tense after the call and his smile was strained and artificial. Jared told him that most stalkers never progressed past letters and phone calls, but it didn’t seem to help. Once they were back at Jensen’s home, all he did was pace.

“It’s different,” he said quietly, “actually hearing her voice say those things and not just reading them on a piece of paper or a text. It makes it more real.”

“I’m sorry, Jensen.” Jared hugged Jensen tight. “You know I’ll do everything in my power to keep you safe.”

“I know that Jared. I do.” Jensen’s smile this time was more real. “I need a pick-me-up. How about we make milkshakes. What do you say?”

“You can make milkshakes?”

“Of course. It’s easy. Who can’t make milkshakes?”

“I can’t make milkshakes. My mother can’t make milkshakes. No one I know can make milkshakes.”

“They _don’t_ make milkshakes around you, Jared. That doesn’t mean they _can’t_.”

Jared pouted, his candy pink lips a perfect moue. “Are you saying that people have deliberately kept their milkshake making skills hidden from me?”

“I never knew you were so dramatic, favorite,” Jensen mused, “though I suppose I should have known when you requested _The Diary of Jane_.”

Jared gasped in outrage. “How dare you. Breaking Benjamin is amazing.”

“I’m just saying, you can’t get much more dramatic than a song about a man reading the diary of his dead lover.”

“I could have requested _My Heart Will Go On_.” Jared narrowed his eyes. “Maybe some Whitney Houston. How’s that for drama?”

“I will never take another call from you again.”

Jared pouted again. “You can’t ignore me. I’m your favorite, remember?”

Jensen looked up from scooping ice cream into a blender, his face more serious than he probably intended. “You’re right, I couldn’t ignore you if you paid me to.”

Jared flushed and hid his beaming smile by studying what Jensen was doing. Jensen’s hand on his when he handed Jared his milkshake felt deliberate. Jared’s smile and the fan of his lashes when he said thank you, definitely were.

**

Another week and two more letters and three more calls. The stalker was ramping up. Jensen was nervous and edgy. One night, Jared had enough. Jensen needed to calm down.

“Jensen, you’re wound so tight I’m afraid you’re gonna just freeze that way like a statue.”

“Well, pardon me, Jay for being a little bit uptight. I do seem to have some Donna Reed wannabe who wants to live the “perfect life” with me _against my will_.” Jensen’s air quotes and the way his voice got louder toward the end clued Jared into the fact he was failing at calming Jensen down. But still…

“Who?”

Jensen stopped pacing. “What? My stalker, that’s who!”

“No, who is Donna Reed.”

Jensen stared at him for a moment. “The Donna Reed show? 50s? 60s? You know, stay at home mom, ironed and mopped in pearls and high heels?”

Jared did know but was trying to distract Jensen, so he kept his face blank and his eyebrows raised.

Jensen snorted in disgust, “Jesus, watch TV every now and again.”

“Sorry, that’s a bit before my time. I forget sometimes that you’re older than me.” Jared smiled sweetly.

Jensen nearly squawked at that. “I’m only four years older, I’ll have you know. And if I…” He trailed off then and smiled softly at Jared. “I know what you’re up to.”

“Who me? I don’t know what you mean.”

“I know you’re trying to distract me,” Jensen said, walking closer. “Insulting me might not be the best way to go about it though,” Jensen scrunched up his nose. “If you’d like a tip, that is.”

“No? What,” Jared swallowed. Jensen was awfully close. “What would be the best way?” He practically whispered.

“Sex is good,” Jensen commented casually. “Sex is always distracting.”

Jared leaned down and kissed Jensen, his mouth warm and hard against Jensen’s. He slid his hands around Jensen’s hips, clamping him into place and Jensen buried his hands in the hair at the back of Jared’s neck.

They stared at each other for a moment after they broke the kiss. Jared saw exactly what he needed in Jensen’s flushed face and desire darkened eyes.

"Then you better fuck me," Jared breathed.

Jensen let go of Jared's hair. "Oh thank god,” Jensen said immediately heading for his room. Jared followed close behind. “Have you ever slept with a man before, Jay?”

“No. I’ve been attracted but I never dated a man before.”

Jensen stopped his exploration of Jared’s body for a moment. “Do you want to date me, Jared? Or is this just… distraction?”

Jared smiled a little lopsided smile. “Eh, you’re alright. I suppose I could date you if I _had_ to.”

“Well, thanks so much for that ringing endorsement of my appeal,” Jensen snarked. “Dating, huh?” He narrowed his eyes as if in deep thought. “Well, that’s something I haven’t done in a while.” Standing abruptly, Jensen headed for the door, leaving a flummoxed Jared behind.

“Hey, where are you going?”

“I thought we were dating? We need to go on a date for that,” Jensen explained slowly like Jared should have realized what was going on.

“Not right this second!”

“No?” Jensen tilted his head. “You got something else in mind?”

Jared growled and dragged Jensen back to the bed, quickly and roughly taking Jensen’s clothes off before removing his own.

“Before our first date?” Jensen gasped, scandalized.

“I’m a tramp. Come on, Jensen, let’s go.”

“Impatient,” Jensen laughed, his head thrown back and his eyes closed. He was gorgeous.

He smiled softly at Jared one more time and then got serious. “I'll prep you on your back, but I'm going to fuck you on your knees. It'll be a little easier on you for your first time."

Jared shuddered at that thought. His first time with a man and it was with Jensen. His ridiculously sexy man crush slash perhaps boyfriend.

"I'm going to lick you, Jay,” Jensen continued. “I’m going to flick my tongue all over your hole, then work it inside. Stretch you out with just my mouth. Then I'm going to add a finger, then two, then three.”

 _Oh, fuck_. Jared's whole body was shaking and he tried his hardest not to just throw himself over top of Jensen and flat out beg him to hurry.

"It's going to burn, Jared and it may hurt. Do you like pain, favorite? Should I take it easy on the stretch? Be a little rough with you? Just push right in without stopping and go for it?" As Jensen whispered to Jared, he moved Jared's legs until his knees were bent and his feet flat on the mattress.

"I don't think so. I don't really know. It’s not really been something I’ve ever tried."

"Okay, Jay, we’ll take it carefully.” Jensen looked up from where he was settling between Jared’s legs. “This time,” he said, then grinned wickedly.

Jared felt his cock jump against his hip.

Jensen laid on his stomach and wrapped his hands around the outside of Jared's thighs. Nuzzling his nose into Jared's balls, he carefully licked them then sucked them into his mouth. After showing each one his attention, he licked his way to Jared's taint and sucked, letting his teeth scrape on Jared's skin.

Jared cursed and arched into Jensen's mouth.

"Easy, Jared," Jensen soothed, then slid the flat of his tongue over the spot. "Easy now." Jensen continued tonguing his way down Jared’s crack and he eased both thumbs into it and eased his cheeks apart.

Jared's legs were shaking where they pushed against Jensen's shoulders and Jared was sure he was going to die of ecstasy long before Jensen got around to fucking him.

Just like he promised, Jensen licked his way down to Jared's hole with his broad, flat tongue. Jared arched again as Jensen touched his puckered hole for the first time. "Oh fuck, Jensen!" Jared could never have imagined that someone licking his ass would have ever been anything other than embarrassing and awkward. Jared could feel Jensen smile briefly, but then he pointed his tongue and focused even more attention on Jared's already twitching hole.

Jensen swirled his tongue over Jared's hole, pressing harder each time until he had finally pressed through the ring of muscle. Jared stiffened at the intrusion, but there was no burn, only pleasure. Jared quickly grabbed the base of his cock when he felt his orgasm starting.

"No, Jared." Jensen had stopped and raised his head when he'd seen Jared grab his cock. "No stopping it. Come. And don't stop it again. You come whenever you need to."

“I want to come when you’re fucking me,” Jared groaned.

“Oh, you will, favorite,” Jensen chuckled. “You will.”

Jared groaned at the vibration of Jensen’s laugh and loosened his hand, fisting it from root to tip. He arched against Jensen as he came, it flowing through him like waves as his cum splattered over his hand and chest. He hated making comparisons, but he hadn’t come with this little foreplay since he was a teenager. Maybe he should have tried fucking a man a long time ago.

Jensen, satisfied at _Jared’s_ satisfaction, slid his tongue back into Jared’s hole and circled the tip of his tongue as much as he could inside Jared's tight ass. Jared started moaning, and his softened cock twitched, wanting to fill again. As Jared's hole got wetter and the muscle softened, Jensen slipped a thumb in alongside his tongue. Jared bucked his hips and moaned Jensen's name. Jensen slid his other thumb into Jared, and then gently bent them, pulling and stretching the ring of muscle to get it to loosen up enough for his fingers.

Jared stiffened briefly but settled into the slight burn. It wasn't much, to begin with, and was already fading. Jensen eased him open further, and used the new freedom for his tongue to circle and to thrust faster and deeper. Jared absolutely _did not_ whine when Jensen removed his tongue and his thumbs from Jared’s body.

"Shhh, it's okay. I'll be right back." Jensen rustled around a bit and came back with condoms and lube. He laid both beside Jared where he could see them. Jared’s gut was squirming with the anticipation of being fucked. Jensen coated his fingers and Jared's hole with the lube and carefully circled the puckered flesh until he felt it soften and relax again under his finger, then slid his index finger inside Jared up to the third knuckle. Jared arched into his hand, surprised at how good Jensen's finger felt sliding into his ass. Jensen quickly added his middle finger.

Jared sucked in a breath as it burned a bit more, but tried not to tense up. Jensen slid his fingers in and out of Jared's body a couple of times, pressing down on the ring of muscle at Jared's entrance each time before turning his hand palm up. Curling his fingers inside Jared, he searched for Jared's prostate. When he found it and rubbed and pushed against it, Jared bucked wildly and his cock plumped up quickly.

"That's your prostate, Jared. It's just a little bundle of nerves, but boy does it have an impact,” Jensen laughed then tapped Jared's prostate hard twice. "For most men, it's very sensitive."

“Mmhmm,” was all Jared could manage to get out.

"I know, favorite. You're welcome."

Suddenly impatient, Jared reached down and rubbed Jensen's hair. "Jensen," he demanded. "Jensen, come on. Fuck me already."

“So bossy,” Jensen laughed, but then raised up. "I need you on your knees, Jared. It'll be easier for you.

"I want to see you, Jensen. Can I stay like this?"

"Maybe next time, favorite, it hurts less on your knees."

Jared rolled and pulled his legs under him as Jensen guided him into place. He could hear Jensen tearing open the condom and the squelch of lube as Jensen slicked his cock. Cold wet fingers touched Jared's hole, and Jensen was dipping inside again, quickly turning and scissoring his fingers to make sure Jared hadn't lost any of his looseness.

"Put your shoulders down, Jared. That's right." Jared felt Jensen's thighs against the inside of his, felt Jensen's cock as it slid over his hole. "Are you ready?"

"Been ready."

Jensen laughed and pushed slowly into Jared, stopping immediately when the head of his cock pressed through the ring of muscle. Jared gasped at the pain, a little shocked, but waited for it to pass like Jensen told him it would.

Jensen waited until he felt Jared relax a bit, then pressed further in. When Jensen was fully inside Jared, he paused. "Okay, Jared?"

"I'm fine. But you were right; it hurts."

"Relax as much as you can. Let me in. Just," Jensen soothed, rubbing Jared’s back, “relax your muscles, favorite. There you go.”

Jared could already feel his body getting used to the invasion of Jensen's thick cock and deliberately relaxed his muscles as much as he could. The pain slowly faded. Twisting his head, he looked at Jensen and simply said, “Now.”

Jensen growled and drew back until the head of his cock pressed against the ring of muscle and then smoothly drove all the way back in. Jared moaned at the feeling. Shifting his hips down just a little, Jensen drew back out and pushed immediately back inside, dragging against Jared's prostate both times.

"Oh, God. Oh, fuck. Yeah, Jensen." Jensen set a quick, smooth pace mercilessly driving into Jared in a steady, but not quite hard enough rhythm. "Jensen. Come on.”

“What is it, Jared?” Jensen panted.

“I need more." Chuckling, Jensen scooted a little closer to Jared and pounded into him harder and faster though he avoided Jared's prostate as much as he could. Jensen shifted and moved both hands to the small of Jared's back, right above his ass, and placed them one over the other. On his next stroke, Jensen tilted his hips down further and pressed down on his hands to hold Jared still.

Fisting his cock, Jared let Jensen's thrusts drag his dick shallowly in and out of his hand. “I’m close, Jensen,” Jared warned, stroking his cock firmly, finding a rhythm that matched Jensen drilling into his ass. It wasn’t long until he moaned and came.

Jensen shifted his hands to grip Jared's hips and slammed into Jared as hard and fast as he could. A handful more strokes and Jensen was coming, too. Still thrusting, but slowing, Jensen worked himself through his orgasm, all the while easing his hands up and down Jared's sweaty back and chanting to him soothingly.

“That was...” Jared didn’t have any words, he just collapsed right where he was, wincing a bit as it tugged his body off Jensen’s softening cock.

“Amazing? Fabulous? The best you ever had?”

Jared just waved vaguely in Jensen’s direction. “Sure.”

“ _Sure_?” Jensen snorted. “That’s it?”

“Tired. Sleep now. Talk later.”

“Oh god. You’re one of those,” Jensen grumped. “But what about our first date?”

Jared was already asleep. Jensen just laughed.

*

They had their first day the next day. If Jensen’s stalker had any say in the matter, it would also be their last.

**

Since Jensen worked night shift, they decided to have their first date be a lunch date. That way they wouldn’t have to wait for Jensen’s next day off to “officially” be dating. Jensen had laughed when Jared suggested it but was just as eager as he was, so he made reservations at his favorite lunch spot for the two of them. Jared kissed him as soon as he hung up the phone.

Lunch was delicious and Jared couldn’t tamp down a little bit of excitement when Jensen casually held his hand at the table. They had a wonderful time, but the weight of Jared’s pistol against his side and his badge against his chest reminded him of the possible danger Jensen faced every time he was in public. Jensen laughed and teased all through lunch, but Jared could see him constantly scanning the people around them just as Jared was.

It firmed Jared’s resolve to prod into the case a bit more and see what was being done to find the errant stalker. As they left, Jared dropped a kiss on the crown of Jensen’s head. As he did so, he noticed a petite woman off to their left that seemed to look very unhappy about it. Jared studied her as surreptitiously as he could and decided to contact the station later to have her checked out.

He told Jensen after they left that they needed to hang out in the car for a bit just to see if anyone followed them. Jensen didn’t question it and started to pet and kiss Jared as they waited.

“Just in case anyone is watching,” he whispered. “Don’t want anyone to get suspicious.”

“You’d be fun at a stakeout,” Jared laughed. He stiffened a bit when the woman left the restaurant just a couple minutes after them. He discreetly pulled out his phone and typed her license plate and car info into a note and saved it.

“Something suspicious?”

“I don’t know yet. I’d rather check her out and find out it was a dead end than...”

Jensen interrupted him, “...than find me dead in the end?” he suggested.

“Yeah,” Jared sighed.

Jensen kissed him and patted his leg. “Let’s get home.”

**

Once they got to the house, it didn’t take long for Jensen to make the horrifying discovery that he was out of coffee.

“Because there are two of us drinking it now?” Jared offered when Jensen asked him about it.

“But I thought I had plenty left!”

“Guess not.”

“Well, someone is going to have to get more,” Jensen said staring at Jared.

“Someone?” He asked warily.

“Well, I can’t exactly run around by myself, sooooo,” Jensen smiled evilly, “that someone is gonna have to be you.”

“Me? We just got home.” Jared argued. “Can’t we just get some tomorrow? Besides, I need to call this in and get Chad to start working on finding out about this woman.”

“Tomorrow?” Jensen asked. “Jared, I understand you need to call that in. Please, do that first, but, man. Come on. Tomorrow for coffee?”

“It’s literally just like,” Jared checked his watch, “nine hours until you’re at work. They have coffee.”

“Their coffee sucks. It’s more like liquid mud.” Jensen narrowed his eyes. “You’ve never seen me without coffee except when I first get up. Trust me; it’s best you never do.”

Jared laughed, Jensen’s grumpy, hateful mood and newly awakened pre-coffee frown springing to mind.

“Oh shit. You’re right.” Jared drew back as if horrified then laughed again. “Let me call Chad and get this started then I’ll go get your precious coffee.

“Thanks, dear, you’re a miracle.”

Jared shook his head at Jensen’s near-constant sarcasm then stepped into the other room to call Chad in relative privacy.

“Yeah, it’s probably nothing, but she was not happy to see Jensen and me together. She might just be your run of the mill homophobe, you know? Let’s hope so. But I can’t afford not to check out every lead.”

“I’ll check her out and get back to you as soon as I can. Probably in the morning.”

“Thanks, man.”

“You got it,” Chad replied. “So, Jensen huh? What are the chances, right?”

“I know, it’s crazy.”

“So how’s your little crush going? Is he annoying? Has he lost his glow now that you know the real man?”

“Um, not exactly.”

Chad perked up. “Oh, really. What does that mean?”

“We’re kind of dating.”

Jared could practically see Chad’s surprised face, his eyebrows raised and his eyes wide.

“Damn, Jared,” Chad whistled. “It’s only been what, two weeks?”

“About that,” Jared mumbled.

“I didn’t know you had it in you!”

“Oh it was definitely in me,” Jared said, laughing.

“No,” Chad replied abruptly and loudly. “No. No. No. I love a pretty man as much as anyone else, but I don’t want to hear about my bestie getting fucked by one.”

“But...” Jared started.

“Goodbye!” Chad yelled and hung up.

Jared was still laughing as he kissed Jensen, reminded him to lock up after him and headed off to the store with a small list of things they needed. His phone chimed as he was getting into his car and he checked it quickly. It was a text from Chad.

_Seriously tho. I’m happy for you man._

Jared was typing a reply when the world tilted suddenly. Someone had hit him in the head with something hard. He was having trouble focusing, but he struggled to get up. All that got him was a couple of kicks to the ribs and another to his face. All he could see before he passed out was a pair of heavy motorcycle boots heading for the house.

 _Oh no,_ he thought. _Jensen._

**

Jensen struggled but quickly discovered he was handcuffed to the headboard of a narrow bed. He shook his head, trying to clear it, but his mind was swimming and he was finding it hard to focus. Blinking rapidly, he forced his eyes to travel the room around him. He wasn’t sure if it was the blows to his head or how many jokes he (and everyone else) had made, but his fucked up mind kept trying to superimpose the room from Misery over what was really there.

The walls were a soft tan and the little bit of carpet he could see looked soft. The room looked like any other guest room you’d find in any house in the States. The bed he was lying on was comfortable but small, the bedclothes clearly new but the decorations in the room sparse.

Jensen’s thoughts were a swirl and he scrunched his eyes closed doing his best to concentrate. Jared. What happened to Jared. The store. Right. He’d run to the store to get Jensen more coffee. He was glad for that anyway. At least Jared wasn’t there.

But what would he do once he got back? When he came home and Jensen was gone? Jensen couldn’t seem to remember much but he knew he’d knocked over things in the living room when he was falling. Did his attacker clean up the mess? Would Jared think he just took off?

How long would it take to start looking for Jensen? How would they look for him? It clearly wasn’t the woman from the restaurant. This was a big, burly man. Were there any clues?

Questions flew in and out of Jensen’s head and he was getting agitated, pulling at the handcuffs. The skin on his wrists was chafing and starting to hurt, but he kept thrashing, worried that Jared would never find him or that Jared had somehow gotten hurt and was lying somewhere bleeding while Jensen laid trussed up in some psycho’s bed.

In his panic, he didn’t hear the door open or someone come into the room. He didn’t notice at all, in fact, until he felt a cool, firm hand on his arm.

“You need to calm down. You’re going to hurt yourself.”

Jensen stilled, twisting his head to get a good look at his attacker. She was small. So small. Was it the woman after all? Who was the man? Where were they? Was she so crazy that, in her delusion, she brought him to her own house? That would make it easy to find him then, yes?

The woman slid her fingers through Jensen’s hair, pulling his attention back to her. “Are you okay? I’m sorry Barry hit you so hard. I had to get you away from that man though. He was keeping us apart.” A soft smile crossed her face.

Wait, who was keeping them apart? “Jared?”

“Who?” The woman’s dark brows knit for a second. “Oh, is that the really tall guy that wouldn’t leave you alone?” She waited for Jensen’s nod. “Don’t worry, you won’t have to put up with him anymore.”

Jensen started to panic. What did that mean? She continued before he could ask.

“Barry was supposed to take care of him permanently,” she said blithely and Jensen’s heart started to pound even harder, “but he just wounded him. Apparently, he was the wrong choice of assistant. Ah, well, no matter. Even if he gets out of the hospital it won’t be soon. It’ll be much too late to look for you then. He’ll realize there are no leads and he’ll stop looking for you soon after. Once he does he’ll move on to someone else, and you can finally be happy. Here. With me.” The woman beamed. “I’ll take such good care of you. You’ll see. You’ll love it here.”

Jensen dropped his head back to the pillow, frowning deeply.

“I’ll get you some aspirin and take care of these cuts you’ve caused on your wrists, okay? Would you like some food? I have a great stew I made this morning. Would you like that?” She continued to coo to him, but all Jensen could hear was a steadily growing buzz in his ears. “Be back soon.”

What the fuck was he going to do?

**

Jared could tell that night was falling. He had no idea how long he’d lain here in Jensen’s driveway. He knew he needed to get up, that he needed to call someone, but he couldn’t remember why. He struggled to pull himself up, but couldn’t.

His eyes kept slipping shut against his will and all he wanted to do was sleep. His phone was beeping what seemed like every few minutes, but he couldn’t force himself to move enough to look for it, much less answer it. What seemed like a few minutes later, he heard a car in the driveway.

Maybe it was Jensen. Maybe they could go to bed now. He loved sleeping with Jensen.

“Oh no, Jay!” That wasn’t Jensen. Jared was disappointed.

**

It was the early hours of the morning before Jared fully woke and was able to make sense of things. He immediately bolted upright and, ignoring the pounding in his head and the upset stomach moving seemed to rouse, reached for his call button.

“Hey, Jay man. Thank god you’re up.”

“Chad?” Jared grabbed at his friend as he leaned over Jared. “What happened? Where’s Jensen?”

“I found information on that woman you wanted sooner than I thought I would. Mattie James. She was in the system.”

“What? What for?”

“5150. Twice. Once she was screaming and threatening her boyfriend in a park. When the cops came to check it out she was… unhinged is what the report said. The last time, well, she ended up in the mental ward for a few months.”

“What?”

“Yeah, involuntary assessment. She wreaked pure havoc when they brought her in. The judge called for treatment instead of time. They let her out about two months before the threats against Jensen started.”

“Dammit! So what’s happening? And where’s Jensen?”

“They got him, Jay. I’m sorry.”

“What!” Jared struggled to get out of the bed.

“Hey, stop.” Chad pushed him back down. “You can’t do anything right now, so just calm down. You have a massive concussion. You could have died. You weren’t answering your phone. I called and called then just finally decided to go to Jensen’s and drag you off his dick so I could tell you about her.” Jared glared at Chad for that.

“You were in the driveway bleeding from your head and when I looked, the living room was a mess and Jensen was gone.”

“Oh god.” Jared carefully raked his fingers through his hair.

“I called the ambulance, then Beaver. She had three properties in her name. They’re checking them all for her and Jensen.” Chad paused for a second, “you know it might not be her, right? It fits, but…” He trailed off. “Just remember it may not be her that we’re looking for, okay?”

“I know.” Jared cupped his hands over his ears in frustration then yelled loudly. “What am I supposed to do, Chad? Jensen is out there somewhere and I’m stuck here in this fucking hospital bed!”

Chad grabbed his call button and pressed it. “You’re supposed to listen to the doctor. By the time you’re well, Jensen will be home.”

“Did you need something honey?” A nurse’s voice echoed hollowly from the speaker by Jared’s bed.

“Yeah, Jared is awake, and he needs to know what’s going on and how long he’s gonna be here.”

“I’ll inform his doctor. Someone will be in soon.”

“Thanks.”

Though a nurse came right away to check Jared’s vitals, it was an hour before the doctor showed up, and Jared was driving Chad crazy. He happily stepped out to call Beaver as soon as Jared’s doctor appeared. Beaver didn’t answer. Chad hoped it was because they were busy rescuing Jensen.

When he came back into the room, Jared looked angry and worried.

“What did he say?”

“I have a bad concussion. It’s why I’m dizzy when I move and feel nauseated. I also have some bruised ribs and possibly organs. I got kicked in the stomach with heavy boots,” Jared recited, carefully lifting his shirt for Chad to see. “I’ll be free to go as soon as I eat and use the bathroom. As long as I can stand and there’s no blood in my urine or stool, I’m good to go. What did Beaver have to say?”

“He didn’t answer. He’s out with them.” Chad didn’t elaborate. “I’ll try again in a few minutes.”

“Alright,” Jared slumped back against the bed, counting seconds until he could leave.

**

“You can call me Mattie,” the woman chattered. “My real name is Martha, but that sounds too old-timey, don’t you think? Mattie is much better.”

The woman had been talking for an hour straight and Jensen was about to lose his mind. He’d reluctantly taken the aspirin she’d given him but spat her “great stew” back at her as she tried to feed him. He ended up tightly gagged for his trouble. She’d been less than gentle as she cleaned the wounds the handcuffs left on his wrists and bandaged them, refusing to remove the shackles even for a moment.

Obviously easily angered when Jensen didn’t play along with her delusion, she was clearly not stupid. She kind of shook herself, and Jensen could see the moment she was back full force in her fantasy. She spoke to him about all her plans for them. How he’d love her house when he saw it because she’d found out where he lived and looked in his windows when he wasn’t home. As she’d learned what he liked, she got new things and replaced the furniture she had with things she knew he loved.

Jensen closed his eyes as the true depths of her insanity came to light, but he couldn’t move enough to block out her voice.

“I know you think you loved that man,” she said. “I saw you in bed with him. But you’re done with that now. I understand that you just got confused. I’m not mad or anything. It’s just because I was gone for a while, that’s all.”

Jensen wanted to throw up. That woman had seen him and Jared? His precious Jay? If he ever got out of here he was moving immediately. And he’d never open his curtains or blinds ever again. And he might just change jobs too.

He wondered if Jay would like another part of Texas. It shouldn’t be too hard for him to find a job with another police force, right? Jensen made a note to speak to Jared’s boss about that.

Mattie’s attention was caught by a noise outside. “Sounds like someone is here. I’ll go see who it is. Let them know we’re not up to company right now.” She bent over and kissed Jensen on the cheek. “Be right back.”

Jensen began to struggle against his bonds again, hoping to make enough noise to alert whoever was outside. The quiet thunk of the door closing let him know he wasn’t successful. He began to scream against his gag anyway, frustrated and angry that he was here because of someone that was clearly off her medication.

He almost missed the rapping against the window but twisted just in time to see what looked like a policeman gesturing to someone behind him. _Oh, thank god._ Maybe he’d get out of here after all.

Mattie came back into the room, huffing, and Jensen watched the cop duck down out of sight. “Cops,” she spat and turned a surprisingly lucid and cold glance toward Jensen. “Don’t get your hopes up, they were just in the area collecting for some charity or something.”

Jensen had never heard of any cop going door to door collecting for charity but carefully didn’t respond in any way. Mattie continued to chatter, her back to the window. Jensen could barely see around her body, but every now and again he could see the cop’s arm move as he gave signals to whoever was with him.

It was another fifteen minutes before there was another knock at the door.

“Who is it now? I’m getting tired of...” Mattie slammed the door on her way out. Jensen was starting to see what she was like when she was truly agitated and he was glad she hadn’t gotten mad at him while he was tied up and helpless.

There was shouting and a loud crash and Jensen steeled himself for what could happen next. “Jensen? It’s Beaver. I’m coming in, okay?” The door opened and a few seconds later, Beaver was working Jensen free. As soon as he was loose, Jensen yanked the gag out of his mouth.

“Where’s Jared? Is he okay?”

“He’s fine. He’s got a rather grand concussion and a couple bruised ribs and last I heard he was still in the hospital, but he’s going to be just fine.”

“Last you heard? How long ago was that?”

“Calm down, Ackles. Chad texted me just a few minutes ago. They’ll probably release him today.”

“Great. Let’s get out of here. I need to get to the hospital,” Jensen pulled himself up the second he was free, but staggered and immediately sat back down.

“How about you get your feet under you first, then we’ll see about going somewhere.”

“I’m fine. My leg’s asleep, that’s all. I need to get to Jared.”

Beaver just shook his head. “You’re just like Jared trying to jump up right away. Idjits.”

Jensen, half delirious with worry, fear and annoyance stuck his tongue out at Beaver and stood up again. “See, all good,” he demonstrated walking a few steps. “Let’s get that bitch taken care of and get out of here.”

Jensen, still on edge, caught the barest movement out of the corner of his eye – someone reaching for him. He whirled around – and punched a cop right in the face. Beaver just snorted and the policeman he’d punched winced and gingerly felt his cheekbone and eye.

“Sorry about that,” Jensen murmured contritely, “I didn’t mean to.”

“It’s okay,” the cop said. “I shouldn’t have tried to touch you without warning you first.”

“Come on, Muhammad Ali,” Beavers said, shooing Jensen out of the door. “Let’s get out of here before you damage someone else in my department.”

Jensen laughed, still embarrassed.

“Say, have you ever thought about a career in the police force? We could use someone with a right hook like that.”

**

“Jared Tristan Padalecki. There is no way I’m going to have this ugly chair anywhere in my house.”

“Our house. And sit in it. It’s the most comfortable thing you’ll ever sit in.”

“No.”

“We can have it reupholstered. How’s that?”

“Where’s my lighter? Have you seen it? Or matches?”

“You’re not setting fire to my chair.”

“Watch me.”

Jared laughed and dragged Jensen to the chair and bodily forced him into it, fighting all the way. As soon as Jensen was seated, Jared dropped into his lap and straddled him. “It’s super comfy, Jensen, see?” Reaching over, he flipped the lever that reclined the seat, deliberately grinding on Jensen as he did so.

Jensen stopped struggling but Jared didn’t stop grinding.

It had been three months since Jensen was abducted and Jared hurt. Mattie and her assistant were arrested and tucked safely away, and the trials had been quick and relatively painless. Jensen did move, but not out of Austin, and he didn’t quit his job. Jared moved with him.

Just like Jared was moving with him now, leaning back and rotating his hips for all he was worth, grinding his soft plush ass against Jensen’s quickly hardening cock.

Jensen just groaned. “Fine, it’s comfy, alright? It can stay. But you are definitely getting it reupholstered. And it’s not my fault if something happens to it on the way…”

“Shut up, Jensen.”

And with a mouth full of Jay, what other choice did he have anyway?

 


End file.
